Warriors of Alexander
by Metroidman777
Summary: A young mouse whose family was slew by vermin forms a band of young mice warriors to fight back against evil. The classic Redwall tale. PG-13 for the usual fights, Alcohol use, and language. Chp 5 up!
1. The Murder

Hello, this is the author. Please take note that I do not want to waste time trying to have a name for every Redwall creature. That will take too long, and I am lazy. Ahh, the classic, bad-guys-destroyed-his-home-and-familily-and-now-he-is-getting-revenge, tale. Now, on with the story.

Alexander never wanted to be a farmer, but he did as he was told. He lived east of Mossflower on a farm, with his parents. No adventure, same routine, his life got old quick. Around him were rolling hills, and green grass as far as the eye could see. There was always peace where he lived, he never experienced violence, hunger, or anything obscene.  
His mother, Rosemary, always wanted him to stay a humble farmer, and that one day when he dies he would be welcomed at the gates of heaven. He wanted something more out of life though-an adventure. It was a growing hunger he could not feed. He longed to run beyond the rolling hills he was bound in- to break free of the small world he knew, and to live his own life, maybe even start a family.  
"Mother, what's it like out there, beyond our farm, and Mossflower?", young Alexander asked one day."Why do you ask that? Aren't you contempt with living here?", she replied. Alexander just shrugged. But down inside of him, that hunger for adventure grew.  
He and his family did not connect with the outside world much, but they did occasionally leave the farm. He sometimes went fishing down by a lake not far from his home, but that was about it.  
His Father, Adam, was a simple man, always happy. A small grin was perched on his face all the time. He was always happy, and always humble. He jumped with joy the day he found out that Rosemary was to give birth to a young mouse. They would name him Alexander, a strange name that one would not forget.

He was there. A strange place. Mice, hedgehogs, squirrels,otters, all laughing, playing having fun. A large fort type building; Made of red sandstone, peaceful, happy, calm, and serene. He wanted to be in that place but he found that he went straight through the people there.  
Alexander woke up. It was only a dream. He had been drawn to that place in earlier dreams. He had more and more dreams each night about that place.  
Getting up, he strectched his legs and went about his usual morning chores. He head out off into the field, tending to farm things.  
When that was done, he then started back to the house toward the kitchen for breakfast. Lost in thoughts of what to do for the day, he heard cries.  
Looking up at the house, he could hear his mother crying and his dad running, and some sinister voices. There was table being knocked over, and the sound of a sword being drawn. "AAHHHH!", was the last he heard of his fathers voice. He sprinted with speed he never knew he possessed, and slammed the door open. He was horrified he saw. His mom was decapacitated, and his dad badly injured. He rushed over and knelt on the floor with tears in his eyes. He grabbed his dad."Father,father, please don't die! Noo... don't die, please, no...", said Alexander.  
"Alexander... I am about to die... Please don't fret on my death..", said Alexander's dying father. "You have a life to live... I love you Alex... So does Rosemary... You'll have to go on...". Whispered Adam. "No! You can't die father! I'm all alone.. I need you and mother... You just can't...", cried Alexander. Then, his father,his gaurdian, died. He sat there mourning.  
He sat there, crying, for his lost life and family. He wished it wouldn't have happened.. Never have happened. He sat there and cried, and cried some more. He cried until he could not cry any more.  
He stayed at the house for a few days, lurking around, eating food from the storage, mourning for another chance.  
Then, he started thinking. He would have to go. He could not stay here. He would have to travel east and search mossflower for a place to stay. He would bring protection and food also. He brought food from storage and brought his father's old sword(Though his father never used it). He decided he would go get the sword.  
Creeping into his fathers old room, memories of times they shared flooded through him. Shaking his head he walked to the chest, opened it and drew the sword. He was excited that he was actually holding a sword; and about to go on an adventure! This was amazing and exciting for Alexander, he could not contain himself. But of course, there was the side of him that wanted his family back, but he knew it could not happen. He could not stay at the house and mourn forever.  
He then wondered what could have happened. His first thought, naturally, was vermin. Vermin were rats and weasels and ferrets and stoats and "bad guys", as he would reffer to them as. He had heard in bedtime stories and tales of vermin and heros and swords and quests and magic and revelations. But of course they would all be tied in with a happy ending. But this isn't a story, he thought. He didn't know if this would have a happy ending though.  
He stocked up on food, tinder, flint and the sword before he left. He would head westward across the planes and into Mossflower. Imagine how Alexander must have felt, venturing into the unknown, not knowing where he would end up. He had protection and food, and that was all he needed. He thought of how long he would last, and became frightened. He decided to ration out his food as long as he could.  
Alexander was always one to show bravery, one of his many positive qaulities. This was the ultimate test of bravery, and he readied himself. Early one morning he left, burning he house down. He buried his parents bodies, and built a cross for each in front of the burial place. He took a cross for his own.  
He looked back at the now smouldering ashes of his house from up a hill, and tears rolled down his eyes. He was leaving, he had to. Now he was moving on.  
The vermin must have escaped, and he was determined to catch them. And so he left, starting out on the great quest he was destined live. 


	2. Battle!

Hey, it's the author. Hope you like the chapter! It is the first battle scene! 

Walking across the old dusty path, Alexander pondered if he could actually kill anything. If he were to survive or get revenge on the murderers who killed his family,he would have to kill someone sooner or later. There was a vengeance that burned inside his heart, but sealed with his gentle kindness. He was scared for a while. Walking alone on the hills, he was constantly looking over his back. He was quite nervous.  
He couldn't believe how much space he could cover just by walking! He looked up at the noon sun, cloudless skies, and slight breezes. He walked down another hill. He was quite enjoying the day, and never wanted it to end. A few hours later, he decided he would have to eat. Not much though, he thought, he would have to conserve his food. He opened his haversack which was tied across his tunic. He ad about five apples, a few pears, biscuits, some turnovers, wild plums, and some pie he had also brought. There were also drinks too. Two flagons of cool apple fizz cordial and a beaker of barley beer( which he was eager to drink because he had never tried an alcoholic beverage before). He took a sip of the beer. Tasted kind of stingy, but very refreshing. He decide to drink more. It was very good, very fresh. He sat under the shade of a large tree on a lone prarie, cool and hungry. He was feeling quite peckish, so he pulled and apple from his pouch.  
The sun was setting, and he decided he would need a fire. He took the flint and tinder from his puch, and a knife. He created a spark above the tender and creat a small coal. He added twigs and small pieces of wood to the fire from his woodstock which he kept in a pouch at his side. He then had a nice small fire going.  
Taking the apple, put a long stick through it and roasted it ofver the fire, slowly turning, cooking it. It tasted delicious, so he had a few more. He drank a little bit of his apple fizzy cordial, but not too much because he need to conserve it. Feeding the fire, as he had seen his dad show him how, he rolled over and went to sleep. Eager for the next day.

Alexanders dreams then were strange. He saw the giant sandstone fort again in his dreams. It was the same dream he had been having. He wanted to go there. He felt he was destined.  
Waking up, he stretched his legs and took the cloth he had off of him and put it in his haversack. He ate a biscuit and some lefter apple and barley beer for breakfeast, so he could travel early.  
He continued walking down the path until he could see Mossflower Forest come into view. Excited, he ra up to the edge of the forest. He entered. He looked around him, at the trees, and how alot of the sunlight was filtered by the treetops. He look at birds flying as he walked. It was a very serene moment.  
Suddenly, he heard a yell. "AAHHHH! Help", yelled a voice nearby. He made a mad dash toward the voice. He ran through a thicket of brush and spotted a young mouse, about his age,brandishing a spear, being backed down by about a halfscore of vermin. Alexander wanted to help, but he was not stupid. He couldn't just run in there now, he had to wait until the time was right. He kept quiet and watched. A slender looking rat came up to him and grinned evilly. "Now, whats a small mouse like you doing all alone in Mossflower?", he said. "Wouldn't you like to know, scumnose!", barked back the young mouse. "Skin him alive boss! Hehehe!" yelled a stoat. "Shutup you bufoon.", saud the rat. He turned around and dealt the stoat a hefty blow between the eyes. Alexander crouched quietly behind the foilage, unseen.  
"Well, you've got a smart-elek tongue, don't you, you little brat?", said the rat." In a few moments, it won't be my tongue whos doing the action, now stay away, because I won't go down easily.", said the young mouse. "Weelll, aren't you the 'I'm such the brave one' kid. Listen, you surrender now, and your death will be quick.", said the rat, drawing his sword. All of the others drew thier weapons too. The mouse showed no sign of fear."Bring it on..." he said under his breath. Alexander could clearly hear the need for revenge in his voice.  
"Yaah! Kill him!" screamed the rat. Now was the time. Quick as a flash, alexander left his sacks on the ground and bounded out of the foilage, drawing his sword. He now knew he would have to decide. Could he kill? Or did he not have the heart? The vermin did not need more than a second to react. One turned around and raised his sword. Thinking fast, Alexander used the butt of his hilt and laid him flat.  
It was now a scene of battle. The young unknown mouse fought like mad, slashing and stabbing, cracking and parrying. It was then when Alexander knew the first rule of combat. You had to have the strength to kill. It was to kill, or be killed. He knew that the vermin would have no problem with killing him, so why spare them? They were cold, heartless and they would laugh while slaying him. The anger that welled inside of him for his lost life, and need for revenge, now exploded into a burst of fury and strength. Taking his sword, he ran a rat straight through, but was then hit with the hilt of a cutlass on his back on accident. This caused him to spin around and cleave ranother rat in two.  
The two young warriors backed up side by side, then charged in opposite directions, slashing and stabbing. Alexander then ran and did a mighty jump, and came down with his sword straight through a stoats skull. The other mouse parried a cutlass with the tip of his spear, and spun around slashing a vermin, slaying him, with the sharp edge of the end of his spear horizontally. The battle raged on for a few more seconds, then the two battle hardened mice collasped in the dirt. Sitting up, the other mouse looked at Alexander. He stared for a while, a peculiar look on his face.  
"Not used to seeing many more warriors like you nowadays. The crimes gettng real heavy.", said the young mouse. "Huh?", said Alexander. Then he realized that the other mouse thought he was a natural born warrior. It was true too, but Alexander didn't know that.  
"Well, aren't you a warrior? I mean I saw how you fought back there- you look like a true fighter!",said the young mouse. Alexander hung his head. "That was the first time I've ever killed, or done battle.", said Alexander. "Hey it's all right, you'll get used to it.", said the mouse.  
"Hey, my name's Alexander.", said Alexander. "I'm Erik, thanks for asking.", said Erik. "I've been traveling around these woods for a while...", said Erik. " How did you meet those vermin?" said Alexander.

"I was coming from the far west of Mossflower and ran into them, then I ran to the edge of the forest, hoping to get away from them. I was then backed down by them. Then you came"  
Alexander looked down. "Those were the vermin who slew my parents." said Alexander. "Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that.". "I swore I would get my revenge." "Hmmm... Lets take some of the vermins weapons". Walking over, Erik took a dagger and a nice looking belt. "The scum probably slew somebeast for this fine belt.",said Erik. "Well, we showed them. Come on lets go.", said Alexander.  
"Wait. I have an idea. We should both take an oath. We solemnly swear to only use the power of the weapons we hold for good, the righteous, and the truth. We will be the light in the dark. We will be men of justcie, we will be heros!" , said Alexander. "Your right. I solomnly swear only to use weapons and do battle for the righteous and the good!",said Erik.  
"Yes! We will be called... Errmm... The warriors of Alexander!". "Why can't we be the warriors of Erik or something?". Alexander chuckled. "Hey, I started this! Hmm.. Ok you can be my right hand!", said Alexander. Erik grinned. "Sounds convincing.", he said sarcastically.  
Like old friends they walked down the old trail together in the noon sun. They traveled through Mossflower a bit, until Erik stopped. "Wait... Hold on... Those vermin, I just thought of something. Those vermin didn't come from just anywhere. Most come from the crew of a ship... Maybe we should try to find the ship they came from! I know we can't take on a whole crew ourselves, but if we play our cards right, we can take it by freeing the oar slaves and taking over the ship.  
"Brilliant idea! Lets go! What are we waiting for? We are the Warriors of Alexander, and we will never give up! NEVER!"


	3. The Ship Redtide

Hey, it's the author. I just want you to know that I would really appreciate it if you guys would review the story. I feel kind of wierd typing to an empty crowd. Let me clear something up though. The reason Alexander and Erik reached the dunes so quick was because they had been almost horizontally level with the edge of the forest when they fought the vermin on the east side. 

Erik looked toward the north. "Ok, make sure you have as many weapons as you can. And I will too.", said Erik. He looked at the stuff the they had. Five daggers, three spears, two swords,some cutlasses, a very long dagger, some polearms, and a few axes. They both carried half. and a few clubs. They also had thier current weapons, and Eriks smaller knife."We'll have to give these weapons to the crew to take over the ship.",said Alexander.  
"Ok, the shore is north so we'll have to head in that direction. Once there, we'll have to climb the back of the ship. Then, we'll take out the slave master quietly. After we'll free the slaves, and take over the ship. Then we'll scour Mossflower and take out the rest."."Ok, good, we've gone over the plan many times. lets go.", said Alexander. They walked a fast pace for a great distance. At about a few hours past noon they could see the edge of the forest on the horizon.  
They were both lost in thier own thoughts. Alexander was excited at the prospect of being in his first major battle. He readied himself. They walked to the edge of the forest and into the sand dunes. Lo and behold, at the edge of the shore was a ship anchored. Across it were the words "Redtide". The ship was called "Redtide". Erik shivered at the grousome name of the large ship. There were vermin milling about, around, and on the ship. They could tell there were oar slaves in the bottom decks.  
They slithered across the sand dunes very quietly. Reaching the west side of the sand dunes, they ran silently, slightly crouched, across he sand. Nobeast saw the two silent figures sliding across the setting sun. Reaching the back of the ship, they waded through the water, silent as a mouse.(No pun intended)  
" OK, we'll have to scale this back wall untill we reach the deck. Lets sling our weapons in our haversacks and we'll climb up with daggers.", said Erik. "Ok. Wait, let me get a rock.", whispered Alexander. Taking a rock from the shallows, he said,"Ok, good. Let's go!". Erik looked at hime strangely. He just shook his head and started climbing. It was harder than they thought, escpecially with the setting sun and the darkness,and all the equipment they had too carry with them while climbing up. Grunting, he finally made it over the top. So did Alexander, who collapsed from exhaustion of the climb. It was a pretty big ship, and it proved hard to climb.  
Erik was about to go down to the bottom, after checking that portion of the deck. "Wait, said Alexander. "Watch this. Get down, and out of sight real quick. Erik ran behind a barrel, and Alexander crawled on one, just around a corner of a large stack of barrels, which they were hidden behind. He took a rock, and threw it out. It made quite alot of noise. They then heard the slave driver walking over, and he tensed. when he came around the corner, Alexander jumped on him and stifled his mouth. Drawing a dagger from the slavedrivers belt, he raised it and silenced him in a flash. Taking the keys from him, he dumped the carcass into the ocean. "Crafty.",said Erik, grinning.  
Stealing down into the lower deck, they silently decended down the stairs and entered, where they saw the oarslaves. "Shh, quiet! The Warriors of Alexander are here to help!", said Alexander. Using the key, they freed all the slaves. They were all mice. There were whispers all around, but Erik hushed them. giving them each a weapon, he motioned with his hand. Reaching the tope deck, Alexander shouted, "Onward! AAATTTTAACCKK.  
The surprised vermin had little time to react to the score of charging slaves, attacking them. It was over so fast, it was a bloodless victory for the slaves. They slashed with swords, cutlasses, and dagger, swung clubs, pole arms, and axes. they stabbed with spears and other items. After the charge was over, the slaves cheered. They were free! And the all owed it to the two young mice on board.  
"Alright men,you are free! We are The Warriors of Alexander! I'm Alexander, and this is Erik.". Introductions were made, and there was lots of glee and cheering. Keeping the weapons from the slain vermin, they scoured the ship by Eriks command to search for food. After they each were equipped with food and weapons, they all loaded off the boat.  
They then filed off the plank onto land. They camped near the edge of the woods, with lots of food. The slaves were hungry, and it was great to have proper vittles in so long. They all sang songs, and told stories of old. There was lots of laughter and dancing.  
Amid the festivities, Alexander got a brilliant idea. He got everyones attention." I have an announcement. Me and Erik are members of the warriors of Alexander!".

"Then were are the others?"  
"Yeah, we should meet them too!"  
"Show us!", were some of the wuestions from the crowd.

Alexander chuckled. "WE are the Warriors of Alexander!". This caused an uproar of laughter. "Alright men, all who want to join The Warriors of Alexander, three cheers!", Erik yelled. There was not one person who did not give three cheers. The official Warriors of Alexanderwere born!


	4. Reptilaphobia

Hey, it's the author. I'm actually going to proofread this chapter so there will be less spelling errors. And in case you didn't know, reptilaphobia means, "Fear of snakes,". Read on!

The next morning, Alexander took over like a true leader. He rapped out orders to search for food, cook breakfeast, and called other commands. All were full time warriors, but he gave them other part-time jobs. Cooking, foraging, scouting, weapon making, Medics, and base defense. The WoA woke up early. Many of the warriors, had families to go to, but they promised they would return. There were also many that had nowhere to turn to, so they followed the team. One mouse said he had a family in the northlands.  
Since there were many vermin still scatterd around Mosslfower, Alexander ordered to split up. They would go off in seperate directions, travel in a straight line, then loop back around and meet back at the camp. They all agreeed. They put out thier fires, and gathered thier weapons. They would also recruit any mice they could find along the way.  
Alexander was teamed up with Erik,Simon,Louis,Jhon and a mouse named Peter. They grabbed thier weapons and headed southeast, which was thier scheduled direction. They were to attack any found survivors. The slaves were eager to slay the vermin, the ones who had tortured them on the Redtide. They were hungry for revenge.  
They were reminded though to stay passionate. If they were to turn thier vengeance into bloodlust, they were just as bad as the the vermin.(Straight out of Wc3)  
They scattered about, and Alexander sparked a conversation with his newfound allies. They walked under the morning sun, watching the clouds roll by.

"So, where did you guys come from"  
" I came from an island out in the far ocean. The beasts took my family, and took me. I swore never to give up. But we dealt them justice that night on the Redtide.", said Peter.

Peter hung his head.

"It's alright, you have us now. We have vowed to fight against evil, and the wicked!",said Erik.

Simon and Louis were brothers. As babes, their parents were slew, and then the small children were chained, shackled, and thrown aboard deck. They lived as slaves, learning to be tough. Alexander felt sorry for them.  
Jhon just shook his head when they tried to get to get him to tell his story. He said he'd rather not tell them. He didn't want to attract too much attention. Jhon was a good-hearted mouse. He was brave at times, but often slow. He was very hard working, and always forgiving.  
Erik then started whistling a tune. It then grew into an old ditty he used to know. It was a very catchy one if I might add.

"Come on. sing it with me!", said Erik.

The rest sang the chorus while Erik sang the parts in between. It was a humorous old ditty, about lots of food. As they rolled out the last note, Simon looked at Alexander.

"Hey come on man, why aren't you singing"  
"Yeah, I've noticed that too! Come on!"

Alexander sighed. He didn't want to sing really. To be truthful, he never liked singing at all. He just hung his head, and sighed again.  
"I can't sing."

By noon they had almost reached the southeast point of Mossflower. Thye decided they would eat. They used what provisions they had in thier sacks, and searched the nearby area for enemies. They sent Simon and Louis out for seaching for vegetation. Alexander and Erik stood gaurd, while Peter used his utensils to cook. Peter loved to cook, and he enjoyed watching things roast, or sizzle, or bake. It fascinated him. He was, by far, the best cook in the WoA.  
Simon and Louis were brothers, and they loved science and learning. They usually had parchment and charcoal sticks in thier backpack. So far they had taken notes on plants, and took created theories of what sicknesses certain herbs and plants could heal. They were the scientists of WoA.  
They sat under the cover of the trees, eating thier lunch. They looked around, also keeping watchy at the same time. Alexander looked up at the sun. A little past noon. They should get going. They packed up camp and headed southeast.  
After an hour, they saw no sign of vermin. There was nothing.they were coming to the edge of the forest, and were about to turn around. They were just about to loop around, when they heard a bloodcurdling scream from the cottage out on the hills. They dumbfounded mice froze in thier tracks. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Let's go! Hurry!", screamed Alexander. They unfroze and took off towards the cottage down the hill. They heard a woman screaming, and they ran even faster.

After coming to the cottage, they saw at the back of the house a huddled group of mice. It was a family. The family looked at the warriors. "Please, help! The snakes!", cried the woman. She pointed at 4 large snakes over by the edge of a large hole in a hill.  
The warriors needed no further warnings. They flung themselves at the reptiles. Erik charged and attempted to stab a snake, but was flung away like a ragdoll by it's head. Alexander drew his sword and charged a snake. He backstepped the snake swiftly, then thrust back in wirth his sword. The snake screeched and flung its head madly. Louis then drew two daggers and jumped on the back of the snake, and stabbed its head repeatedly. The warriors used this tactic to kill the other snakes.  
The family watched as the five parried, dodged, slashed, and stabbed the monsters. When they were done, Alexander, Erik, Simon, Louis, and Peter marched toward the family. It was a mouse family. The father introduced himself.

"That was some fine fighting there. I am Gale,this is my wife, Sharon, and this is my boy Jacob. We are very grateful for what you did. Who are you, and where did you come from.?"

Alexander saluted smartly. "We are the Warriors of Alexander, defenders of Mossflower. We are with about another score of mouse warriors. We scour Mossflower to keep the peace. I am Alexander, leader, this is Erik, my right hand, Simon and Louis, and Peter"  
"Well thank you for helping us. But I am afraid that it is not over. The snakescum.. they.. they... Took my son.. 

Please.. G-Gett him back.", said Sharon. Gale put a comforting arm around his wife. "Now, now, its ok. It will be alright.  
Jacob pointed to the cave entrance. There, they took him there. Our youngest son, Nicholas. Please, get him back. Please go.. Before it's too late. Alexander looked toward the cave. He readied himself. "Come on men.. Let's go."

Hey, how did you like this chapter? I'l update probably on Monday or Tuesday. The next chapter will be called, "The Belly of The Beast." There will be lots of Indianna Jones type traps, and lots of snakes. Thanks! 


	5. Belly of the Beast

Hey, it's the author. I'm so sorry about the loong delay, because I have lots of schoolwork, and I have 2 blogs, and emails, and D2 to play, and chat, and my Wild Thing story so... You see. 

Alexander Walked toward the cave entrance. He felt as if he needed to go there. He trudged regaurdless of the pattering rain, through the slosh. His allies ran up behind him. He held a paw out to stop them from coming with him to the cave entrance.  
"I'm sorry, friends. I feel as if I need to do this on my own. Go back to camp. Tell the others of this, but don't come. Make haste! Now!". Erik then replied, "But Alex, you need us! We have to come! You'll be slain instant-". He was cut short by, "I need to do this alone. Please, go"  
Erik respected Alexander's wishes, so slowly he began to back up. He turned around and motioned to his team. "come on, lets go". But then he stopped, turned around at tossed a dagger to Alexander. "Take this he said. I'll wish you the best of luck." Turning away with heads down, they trudged off.

Alexander then turned back toward the cave. He entered. Peering at his surroundings, he sawthere was a small narrow tunnel before him. He walked down, and it got darker and darker. He walked down deeper and deeper as the tunnels sloped down. He wondered what he would find down here. But before anything, he would need light.  
Taking out his pack, he searched for a piece of wood. taking one, he took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around the wood. He took it, and lit fire to it. He made a very crude torch. Happy with this new item, he drew his sword in his other hand. He used the light to look at the carvings on the walls. There were snakes, and some type of weasel/rat vermin. This was a VERY old temple. He looked at the carvings and concluded that an early species of rat had built this temple, and placed snakes in it, treating them in reverence. What he saw next horrified him. He sawmice being tortured and sacraficed to carvings of snakes.  
He jerked his head backward. He turned his head and shuddered. What kind of sick place was he in? He would have to find where the small child was. He decided that he would already be dead, or stored in a place were he would be eaten later. Coming into a stop at a wall, he saw that there was a fork in the tunnel. He went right. He enterd a medium sized space, which branched out in three different directions. walking to the center, he made his first mistake. He stepped on a stone, but it activated a trap! He then heard rumbling and saw that the three tunnels branching out were being slowly blocked by iron gate coming down from each branch, causingeach tunnel to be slowly blocked. He had to choose quick. There was a door with a + sign, one with a -, and one with an X.  
He chose the minus branch and ran toward it. He didn't know if he could make it in time. Reaching the front of the gate, he did a roll and made it under the closing gate. Grunting, he got up and walked down the short tunnel. He then discovered what the - was for. It meant the wrong room. He saw that walls were closing around him. He thought he would be crushed by the round cylinder closing in on him. But it suddenly stopped. Slots opened in the walls. Snakes then slowly started coming out of them. He was gripped with an icy claw of fear, but it then passed. Swinging his torch around, the slowly advancing snakes recoiled, and he charged some. Swinging his sword, he chopped the head off ofone. He spun around, swung his torch and lit another one on fire. From the cieling, one dropped down and he stuck his sword straight up, impaling it.  
A snake then leaped at him, and he grabbed it in mid air. He silenced it with a swift blow. He backstepped a snake, but was then attcked by one from behind. He spun around and slashed this one. Rolling around a snake, he stabbed upward and killed it. He jumped high, and came down crashing one's skull. He flung his torch, he stabbed, he slashed, he parried, he blocked, he dodged, and fought off the flow of snakes.  
When they finally stopped, he listend quietly. He then saw the walls closing in again. He was out of breathe, but urged himself to think of what to do. The slots. Leaping toward a wall, he crawled through a large slot in the wall wich was closing. It was on the right. He then wedged himself in and started crawling like a worm further down. He saw the edge of the other side of the slot. He held his torch in front of him, keeping it a safe pont away from his face.  
After climbing out of that slot, he looked around and stared open mouthed. He saw things he dreamed of at night. Treasure. Lots of it. He now knew he was in the room that came from the branch with the X on it. He knew what the X meant. Treasure. X marks the spot!  
He gazed dreamily at the gold, jewels, clothes, silk, armor, necklaces, daggers, plates, dabloons, gold coins, pearls, bracelets, swords, oils, candles, axes, vests, shoes, silver, and all the riches you could think of. But what he noticed most was that all the treasure was surround byone thing in the middle. A sword. It was a beautiful sword. It was light, and had a VERY strong blade. At the edge of the hilt was a red promelstone. The sword was laced decorativley with thin silk and pearls. It was definetly forged by a badger lord. He gazed in awe at it's wounderous beauty.  
He made a grab at the hilt. He attempted to pull up, but found it was wedged in something. It was a stone. He would have to pull it out. He grabbed both hands on, and pulled up with his arms. He was a tough kid, but he could not pull it up. He starined, and strained. He pulled and pulled. He felt the blood vessels popping up and his face turning red. He pulled, strained and tugged. He then felt something he never felt before. It was a feeling. A feeling of bravery, a feeling of confidence, a feeling of strength, a feeling of fury! It was a warriors fury!  
He felt his heart beating inside himself and his newfound powers surged through him. He felt so envigorated, he felt he could do anything! He pulled up and up until fianlly it came up with a flash of light and large grunt of exurstion from Alexander. Staggering backwards, he practically flew across the ground. He sat up, gazing at his new prize in his hands.

Alexander would need to go on. He looked across at the far edge of the room he could make out a stone door. He walked towards it. He pulled on a knob and opened it up wide. He walked into a large dome type place. He looked around and saw there were many Doors. He walked straight across the room and walked to another door. He reached and touched the knob, but it crumbled. He walked diagonally away and opened another door. This time he stepped through it.  
Walking inside, he saw dead cracasses, weapons, skulls, scatterd across the floor. He turned around and threw up at the horrible sight of decomposing bodies. He then heard something. A whimper. Turning around, he dashed toward the noise. There was a small mouse huddled against the wall, crying. Alexander crouched down near the small mouse and hugged him. "I.. want.. my daddy..." , said the crying little boy. "It's ok. It's ookk", replied Alexander.  
"Come on, we have to get you back home. Your Mother and Father are wating for you. You have to come." They walked through the door an entered the dome again. He looked around. Suddenly, he heard a rumbling. The ground began to shake, and fake doors began crumbling in the dome. Suddenly, there was a mass of bricks jiggling in the wall. Then,it cracked and burst, and a sea of snakes came forth. Holding up his torch, he swung it around as reptiles came pouring out of the wall. He was suddenly gripped with fear. Run. That was it. Run.  
Snapping away from his thoughts, he hoisted the small, and frightened, child on his shoulder, and threw his torch behind him. It caught fire to the scattered wood on the ground. This would keep the snakes at bay for a short period of time while he ran. He burst open the door in front of him. He ran into the treasure room. Once in, he looked around. no way out. Wait! behind the stack of chests! a way out. Knocking gold and jewels out of the way, he found a hole that had been made when the rumbling occured. He looked behind him in the tunnel he was now in, and saw a few snakes just now entering the end of the hole. He ran faster.  
He dared not look behind him anymore. Once seeing the end of the tunnel, he ran wirth more envigorated speed. He ran out and turned a corner in a large hallway. He was running,then he tripped over something. It was a lever. Hearing now age rusted gears working, he looked at the cieling and found that metal bars were now slowly being dropped behind him on the ceiling. The bars filled the entire width of the passage and were slowly being dropped one at a time. He ran, not wanting to be trapped in between two metal bars. The slowly speeding up blocking of the passage now got even faster, and willed himself togo on.  
Seeing the end of this tunnel, he realized he was almost out. Looking behind him, he saw only the fastest snake coming toward him, for others were now trapped in the walls. He ran on. Coming out of the tunnel, he saw the edge of a large ledge, but was going too fast to stop his momentum.  
He ran straight off the edge, and plunged into the black abyss. For once in Alexanders life, he felt he was going to truly die while falling through the pitch black abyss. Then, everything was white. He was standing in a large white room, which seemed to stretch all directions for an eternity. He looked ahead and saw a a mouse clad in armor, holding the sword he was holding. He walked up to Alexander and put his swordpoint on his. He felt his sword grow hot, and was suddenly filled with the spirit of the warrior. It surged through his body and he felt like he was being electrocuted for a moment. The Armor clad mouse then shouted one word. "Redwall!"

Suddenly, he was back in the falling stage, falling through the air. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst. He grabbed hold of the small mouse and tightened. He hit something, then it broke, and he was falling again. He then landed again. He lay on the ground, and opened his eyes. He was alive. That was good.  
Hearing the echos of shrill cries above him, he snapped out of it. He felt around and discovered he fell on a large pile of hay. He got up and peered through the darkness. He was almost out of the tunnel, for there was a long hallway before reaching the opening which light came through.  
He then got up and ran toward the light. But suddenly a stone which he stepped on sank into the ground and activated a trap. The slots where opening again! Looking down the torch lighted tunnel, he ran for it. Suddenly, he had an idea. Alcohol. Fire. Damage.  
Taking out his flask of beer, he ran towards the light, spilling the alcohol on the ground as he went. The flagon was almost out of the beer when he got halfway down the tunnel. He took out his other flagon of beer and began pouring some more. Looking back while pouring, he saw snakes gaining on him. He hurried himself. when that flagon was empty, he reached about 3/4 through the tunnel. He stopped. Turning around to face the slithering mosters, he grabbed a torch from the wall. He grinned, and dropped the torch.

Almost as soon as that happened, the entire tunnel was an inferno of flames. He hopskipped around and took off down the tunnel, a mass of fire flying through the tunnel toward him. He looked behind him and saw the giant flame making its way toward him. He didn't want to be burnt to a crisp , so he ran like the dickens.  
He neared the end of the tunnel. He could feel the giant mass of heat right behind him now, abut to engulf him. He leaped through the light and landed in soft grass, and felt a wave of hot heat wave through him. He opened his eyes Ahhh! Such a bright light! Why was it so bright? Alexander realized staying down there that long enlarged his pupils a reasonable amount.  
Sitting up, he looked around. He saw a few peices of grass on flame, and alot of the gras nearby had scorch marks. He got up and looked around, covering his eyes from the light. Taking the little mouse from his shoulder he said to him, "It's all over now. Come on. Let's get you home."

Walking around on the grass Alexander rounded a large rock and spotted the cottage p a large hill. The little boy puched him out of the way, and rand home yelling and shouting. Alexander ran up with him. Reaching the cottage, he walked around to the back. He saw Sharon sobbing gently. Looking up, she say her little boy. she cried. He was safe.  
"Thank you, thank you! How could we ever repay you. Oh I promise... We'll always be in your debt. Jacob came from around the corner. His father looked at him. "son. You have to go with Alexander and his warriors. It is a noble orginization., and I think you are ready. Jacob nodded, and turned around. "I'll come with you back to camp. I'll go get my stuff."  
Alexander looked back toward the forest and smiled. A few minutes later, Jacob came throghthe doorw with a sack, a sword, and some food. He gulped. Alexander could tell he was nervous. He chuckled. "Come on. Let's go." And they headed back to the center of Mossflower.


End file.
